Tribute (Other)
by LizzyFox
Summary: The second part to the Tribute story. Zuko x multi, contains lemons. Very poorly written, but I'd appreciate the reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (11)

**Disclaimer: This is the second half of a T rated story, but it gets…sketchy. If you're interested in the story, go back to Tribute in the T section. If you don't care or are just in it for the lemons, don't even bother.**

**Warning: Non-sensual lemons will be popping up frequently. I also hold polls, so watch for those. Read and Review, I beg of you!**

**(Lemon)**

Kya waited nervously on Zuko's bed. Her hands were shaking, and she took a deep breath to steady herself. It's not like she hadn't done this before.

But it had been very different with Hakoda. She couldn't help but compare her late husband to the Prince, they were so similar. Kind of.

Before they had even become engaged, they had agreed that an arranged marriage would be fine, and they had a first kiss then. The marriage had been no surprise, the town beauty to the new chieftan. They had been friends before, but nothing serious.

In contrast, her current situation was almost entirely forced. Though she had to confess to herself that she was attracted to the boy, that couldn't make up for the fact that she had met him only a few days prior.

Even more importantly, Katara seemed quite taken. During her time, she hadn't even thought of how Katara would find him. She had grown up with very few young men, and one such as Zuko would definitely catch her attention. How could she be so stupid!

She wrung her hands. Any second, Zuko would walk in that door, and she'd be expected to *mag him. Any feelings that were happening between them would be irrelevant. Maybe it was better that way.

It occurred to her that catching any feelings for her new "master" would be a disaster. There were five other girls that he would have to sleep with other than her, and if even two of them liked him at all, drama would be sure to start.

Of course, that already appeared to be happening. Mai and Suki definitely had it bad, and Katara was acting weird as well. She didn't want to imagine any of them in bed with him, and she doubted any of them liked it one bit. She wouldn't, certainly.

Kya tensed as the curtain to the door was brushed open. It was Zuko. Her stomach flipped.

He greeted her with a terse smile, quickly striding across the room to sit beside her. The bed sank under his weight, and she felt her body lean towards him slightly.

He seemed even more tense than she was, agitated even. She relaxed in response. He needed someone to be cool about this, and that would have to be her. No matter how agitated SHE was.

He turned to her. "Kya, I want you to know that I only picked you because you aren't a virgin."

Ouch. Her shoulders drooped for a reason she didn't want to admit. "I understand," she replied solemnly. All fantasies about that night vanished into the air.

Zuko smacked himself in the face with his palm. "That didn't come out right… Listen, I just mean, you've done stuff like this before, and," his shoulder slumped, "I didn't want to take it from anyone else." The last statement came out a whisper.

Kya eyed him sadly. He didn't want to take a woman's virginity on his first time? She was kind of skeptical. "What did your mother say about it?"

He blushed. "She said Ty Lee would be the best fit, to break the ice." He clearly didn't think much of it.

He looked at her, golden eyes gleaming in the torchlight. "You were _my_ choice, Kya."

She failed to suppress a shiver of delight. "Was I?"

Zuko nodded, putting his face back between his hands, his face reddening again. Kya put an arm around his shoulders. "It's alright."

He sighed. "If only everything were more simple…"

Kya remained silent. If that were the case, he would be happily married to that Mai girl, and she never would have had this chance. She was glad that wasn't the case, a notion that surprised and frightened her.

They sat that way for a few minutes, settling back into that comfortable silence that came so easy to them. Finally, Zuko took a deep breath and stood.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't have to. There's a spare bed in the closet, and I can pull that out for you if you'd like."

She pondered on the offer. "I think you were right in choosing me." She straightened. "I respectfully decline the offer."

Her heart was beating rapidly now, and she could swear that he could see it. He stared at her in surprise.

"Really?" He was cautious, uncertain of her intent. She nodded, and agitation returned to his shoulders.

"How do we start?"

Kya looked down, abashed. "With Hakoda, I-" she stopped, recognizing her mistake.

Zuko sat beside her and grabbed her hands. "It's alright. Go ahead."

Kya hesitated. "We always started with kissing. But we already knew each other pretty well."

Zuko nodded thoughtfully. "So we need to get to know each other better. Any ideas?"

She gave him a direct look. "I didn't say that. Zuko," she said, scooting closer, "I must confess." She paused, weighing her options. "I feel like I've known you-"

"-Forever." He finished for her. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I feel the same. I just didn't know if that was just me or…"

He trailed off as she closed the distance between them. Her blue eyes were sparkling with fear, and something else. Desire?

She stopped, her face a few inches from his. A lock of hair had fallen in front of her eyes, and Zuko brushed it away tenderly. The silence had become ripe with tension, an improvement over the previous peace.

Kya tried not to fidget with impatience. She thought of just kissing him, but she wanted him to be the one to make the decision. Gently, slowly, he lowered his mouth to hers.

She shuddered with pleasure. This had been her first kiss since the day Hakoda left. His lips glided against hers, full of life. The kiss remained platonic, Zuko waiting for her to make the first move.

His lips were warm, very warm, and she couldn't help but think of whether his heritage did anything for that. She pulled tighter against him and deepened the kiss, tilting her head for leverage. He reciprocated without question, allowing her to be pulled onto his lap.

She slid onto it without hesitation, and was surprised to find how quickly she was becoming aroused. She noted with satisfaction (and a bit of nervousness) how his body was responding with equal speed, his clothed manhood bumping against her hip.

The kiss continued to deepen as his hands wrapped around her waist. Her hands instinctively crept to his face, pulling him into her.

To Zuko's dismay, she pulled away and stood up. He was about to ask why, before her hands reached to the buttons on her collar. Zuko's question lumped in his throat.

Kya took a nervous breath as she began disrobing, starting at the top button and working downwards. When the robe was fully unbuttoned, she shed it to stand only in the traditional Water Tribe wraps.

She reached behind herself to untie it, but Zuko stopped her. He gestured for her to turn around, which she did willingly.

His hands grazed her back as he gently untied the knot holding her breast wrap in place. The cloth fell loose, and Kya quickly discarded it, keeping her back to Zuko.

Her hands fell onto her waist garment, and she quickly slid it over her legs. She shivered, now completely naked.

Kya pulled her loose hair over one shoulder, then, steeling herself, turned to face Zuko. Instinctively, her hands crept over her to cover the most precious parts of herself.

Zuko's eyes met hers for only a moment. She gave a brief nod of confirmation, then forced her hands away from her body, allowing his eyes to have their fill.

Zuko was shocked. She had had the best measurements, but he had not fully anticipated what that had meant. Her breasts were cone-shaped and firm, protruding from her chest confidently. Her chest sunk into her stomach without flaw, and he found himself staring, growing harder by the second.

He met her eyes once again, and he saw the vulnerability there. Embarrassed, he quickly began to disrobe without a second thought.

He quickly stood naked before her. She inspected him briefly, her eyes lingering on his large manhood.

She stepped forward and leaned up to kiss him. His lips enveloped hers, and she pulled against him, bare chest on bare chest.

But that wasn't enough for Zuko now. He moved his lips down to her chin, then her neck. Kya murmured softly in surprise and pleasure. He continued moving about until he found a particularly sensitive spot, then began to press into it.

Kya gave a small moan as his lips bore into her. She knew that it would leave a mark, but she really didn't care at this point. He nipped, and a louder moan came from her, unbidden.

He pulled her back to the bed, and flipped so that she was beneath him.

She stiffened as his hardened manhood bumped against her thighs. Zuko pulled back to meet her eyes.

She nodded. "Let's take it slow for now," she said cautiously. Zuko kissed her again, his manhood coming to comfortably rest almost directly between her thighs.

Kya opened her mouth gently, invitingly. Zuko hesitated, then responded in kind. Kya shuddered as his tongue met hers.

This was nothing like Hakoda. The air was thick with chemistry, a bond she had never shared with anyone.

She pulled back and glanced down at where his manhood lay. She placed on her hands on her ripe core, and separated the folds that lay there.

Zuko glanced down as well, and gave into the obvious invitation. He shifted to place his manhood within her, and she sighed with pleasure.

He started slowly, per her request, but gradually found himself picking up speed. This elicited a growing moan from his lover, only encouragement for him to go faster.

Her eyes had shut, and her back was arched in pleasure as he pounded her ever faster. The small moan quickly turned into a groan, and from that into a series of cries. Her breasts bounced in rhythm with his thrusts.

Zuko knew that he wouldn't last much longer, especially with a view such as that, and he sped up, hoping to tip her over the edge before him. With a loud cry, she released him just in time for his seed to spill into her, and he collapsed in ecstasy on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 (12)

Zuko awoke to the faint glow of sunshine behind his eyelids. Had he really forgotten to close the curtain last night? He groaned, and shifted to move out of the sunlight when he felt a warm figure at his side. Momentary confusion was replaced with sudden realization as the events of the previous night rushed back to him.

Entirely awake now, he turned his head to look at his beautiful bride. She was still asleep, her loose brown hair swept over everything near, including his arm and chest. She was breathing gently, and he couldn't' help but watch as her gorgeous breasts rose and fell with each breath. He gently began running his hand up and down her arm.

Kya's eyes opened lazily, bright sapphires catching and projecting the sunlight. Zuko felt his chest grow tight, along with something down below.

She looked at him drowsily until recognition dawned on her as well. She ducked her head as a blush began to creep up her face.

Zuko smiled. She was especially cute when she blushed. "Did you sleep well?"

She coyly glanced up to him. "Wonderfully."

Now it was Zuko's turn to blush. "Kya, I…" He trailed off, unsure of what he was going to say.

She caught his eyes with hers and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his in a brief, sweet kiss. "I understand."

Kya sighed in contentment before eyeing the room around them, searching for her clothes. To her dismay, they were scattered about in absolute disarray. She sighed again, this time in resignation.

She slid out of bed, Zuko's eyes tracing her every move. She gathered up her clothing, and tossed him his robe. Startled out of his stupor, he stood as well to dress. In attempting to do so, he realized that he still had a reaction from earlier, and Kya's half-naked form dressing nearby was no help. Sighing, he did his best, and the erection faded before long.

Soon after they were both dressed they stood to face each other. Kya cleared her throat and opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out.

They waited like that for a few moments in silence, neither sure of what to say. Finally, Kya gathered up her wits to speak.

"I'd like to thank you for last night." Her eyes glistened. "That was the most fun I've had since… well… ever." She took a deep breath. "I hope you can offer the other girls a similar comfort."

Zuko winced. He had entirely forgotten about the outside world in their few hours of heavenly bliss. "Kya, I don't want to-"

She cut him off with another kiss, arms settling on his shoulders. He reciprocated, allowing the now familiar sensation of Kya to relax him once more. She pulled away after a few seconds.

"None of that. I am as much your wife as they are." Her face fell. "As much as I wish they weren't."

Zuko swallowed. "Maybe you could stay with me for the rest of the day?" he asked hopefully.

Kya shook her head. "And risk their wrath? I hate to say it, Zuko, but this is a status game for most of them. If I appear to be 'winning'," she said, emphasizing the word with air quotes, "they will go for Katara." She straightened. "And I cannot allow that to happen."

Zuko frowned. "They wouldn't do anything to hurt you, would they? I mean, they could get in serious trouble." He thought of his mother's reaction to such a thing. She would NOT be pleased at all.

Kya thought for a moment. "I cannot take that risk," she answered finally. Her face softened as Zuko's fell. She lifted his chin with her finger. "However much I want to," she murmured.

Zuko sighed. "Promise me that you will come back?" Kya smirked. "I suppose that's more up to you, Your Highness."

Kya pulled away, and headed for the door. She looked back for a brief moment, and their eyes met. She gave him one last loving look, and then went out the door.

Zuko collapsed onto the bed, burying his face in his hands.

On her way back to the Tributes' room, Kya was interrupted by the approach of Lady Ursa. "Might we talk?"

Kya nodded and followed Ursa into a small council room, empty except for a small table with chairs. "Sit," Ursa ordered, pointing at one of the chairs. Kya obeyed, eyes dancing with curiosity.

Ursa studied her for a few moments before speaking. "You serviced the Prince last night, did you not?"

Kya thought back to the events of the night. _Serviced_ wasn't the right word at all. "I did, Your Highness," she stated respectfully.

Ursa's eyes burned into hers, but Kya refused to drop her gaze. "Did he spill into you?"

Kya's gaze never wavered. "Yes, Your Highness."

Ursa nodded, the intensity of her gaze fading. "Thank you. During our measuring today, we will have you take some herbs to detect whether or not he impregnated you."

Kya's eyebrows shot up in confusion. She was sure that they had given her anti-pregnancy herbs. Maybe that hadn't figured out which ones worked yet. "Yes, Your Highness."

Ursa dismissed her with a wave of her hand. As Kya rose to leave, however, she called out one last question. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

Kya stopped in her tracks, face already beginning to burn. She hesitated for a moment. "Yes, Your Highness."

Ursa sat back in her chair. "Thank you, Kya. That will be all." Kya bowed and exited the room.

Ursa smiled as she left. Kya's face had told her all that she needed to know. Zuko's harem was warming up to him.

The tributes were already up and chatting when Kya entered. She did so quietly, but all eyes in the room immediately turned towards her. Mai's scowl spoke volumes, her face far more dark than usual. Keeping her head down, Kya headed over to where Katara sat on their bed.

Katara got a queasy feeling in her stomach thinking about what had likely gone down last night. Her mom with Prince Zuko. Kya sat on the bed next to her, and they sat in awkward silence.

Before either of them could speak, Ty Lee was already there in Kya's face. "How was it? Is he big? Did you get pregnant? Did you deepthroat him? Did you use toys? What kind of-"

Kya silenced her with a hand. "We did nothing except mag." Her face began to redden once more. "And kiss."

Katara tried to erase the image that had arisen in her mind. She flopped back into the bed as Ty Lee kept pressing for details.

Kya kept her answers distressingly vague. "He's an alright size," and "We'll have to see." After only a few minutes, Ty Lee was interrupted by Ursa throwing open the doors.

"I'm afraid that breakfast will be had in here today," she announced, "due to our… late morning." She grinned at Kya, who kept her face impassive. "During breakfast, we will conduct our weekly measuring."

The women glanced around, eyeing each other's bodies. "Keep in mind," Ursa continued, "that it has only been a week. Most of you likely didn't change at all."

June seemed unimpressed with the topic. "Who's Zuko bedding tonight?" She asked abruptly. Kya flinched.

Ursa gave a small nod to June. "She will be picked by an activity this afternoon. As the harem manager, I intend to give the next privilege to the most capable of you."

She paused, and gestured for Menolda to come forward. Menolda offered a bag to Kya, clinking indicating the presence of coins within. "This is for your exceptional performance last night." Ursa smiled. "200 gold."

Audible gasps were heard around the room. Kya's eyes widened as she accepted the bag. Ty Lee's jaw dropped, and she gazed at Kya, impressed.

Ursa gestured for the other seamstresses to come forward. "With all that aside, it's time for breakfast."

**New Measurements:**

**Suki: 26/20/34 – 20/40 – Average – 10 gold**

**Ty Lee: 26/18/30 – 20/38 – Acceptable – 0 gold**

**Mai: 36/25/36 – 22/47 – Noble – 20 gold**

**Kya: 39/28/42 – 25/53 – Royal – 75 gold**

**Katara: 34/24/33 – 19/43 – Acceptable – 1 gold**

**June: 42/27/35 – 23/50 – Noble – 35 gold**

Katara stared in shock at the slip of paper she had been given. She looked at her score a little more closely. Before, she had… she tried to remember. But she had gotten more than one measly coin! 33,23,33. The only difference was that she had grown a little in bust and waist, likely from the amount of food being brought in.

She sighed and looked at her uneaten breakfast. It was clear that Suki's careful eating habits and exercise routine had paid off, judging from the small pouch of gold. Maybe she should actually TRY.

She glanced over to her mother. In addition to the large bag of gold from her visit with Zuko, she now also held a much smaller, but still properly sized bag. Katara couldn't help but wonder about what June said about men. Maybe Zuko really did just go for the best figure.

She tried to restrain a small burst of jealousy that attempted to jump into her face. Maybe if she was better sized, Zuko would have picked _her _first.

Kya glanced over at Katara and caught her staring. Katara quickly averted her eyes and returned to her plate of food. She picked at it, wondering how much she should it. She had quickly warmed up to the comforts of palace food despite its foreignity. Cutting back would be hard.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ursa rose from her seat and gathered everyone's attention. "Menolda will be handing you your new assignments. As it would be such a waste to have you all do nothing, we have assigned each of you a job around the palace."

Katara blinked. It hadn't occurred to her that they would get jobs. As the newness wore off, she had been wondering how they were going to keep busy, but she hadn't expected a _job._

Menolda offered her a slip of paper, not unlike the one she had found in her dresser. Shaking these thoughts off, she opened it to peer inside. _Rice Tender_. Rice? She knew nothing about rice!

Ursa clapped twice, and the servants began packing up the food. "You will begin your assignments tomorrow. In the meantime…"

"Let's play."

**I'm back, and ready for more! Hope y'all didn't give up on me! **

**I'm going to ask three things, as I need ideas: First, what activity are they going to do? Second, who's going to win the activity and claim Zuko's second night, and third, what jobs should everybody have? **

**Please just send a review with your vote, and I'll make sure to keep this updated.**

**If you've gotten this far, I'm proud of you! Thank you all!**

**-Lizzy**


End file.
